Power Negation
The power to nullify the powers of others. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Variation of Negation. Also Called * Ability Blocking/Cancellation/Dampening/Dispelling /Negation/Neutralization/Suppression * Anti-Power * De-spell * Nullify * Potentiprohiberis * Power Blocking/Cancellation/Dampening/Negation/Neutralization/Nullification/Suppression Capabilities The user can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's effect. Applications * Weaken or nullify powers. * The user may be surrounded by a nullification zone; those with powers have them canceled out as long as they stay within the user’s proximity. * Could nullify powers just by touch. * Unleash a wave that nullifies any attacks. * Pass by any force-fields. * The user's presence can render a person powerless. * Attacks couldn't harm the user as the user can surround themselves around a force-field * Remove the mental alterations of victims. Variations * Barrier Negation: The user has a force-field around them in which no superpowers can work. Can be permanent or retractable. * Capability Suppression: The power to reduce subjects’ instrumental memory (a subject’s skill in an area). * Chi Inhibition: The power to inhibit chi energy. * Control Negation: The power to nullify mind control or subordination. * Demonic Power Negation: The power to negate the powers of demonic beings. * Divine Power Negation: The power to negate the powers of divine beings. ** Transcendent Negation: Negate the powers of transcendent beings. * Draconic Power Negation: Negate the powers of draconic beings. * Elemental Negation: The power negates elemental powers. * Energy Negation: The power negates energy powers. * Flight Negation: The power to negate flight/aerial powers. * Form Restoration: The power to negate transmutations. * Healing Factor Nullification: The power to negate healing factors. * Immortality Negation: The power to deny the immortality of immortal beings, and kill them. * Immunity Bypassing: The power to bypass immunities. * Impairment Calling: The power to grant a weakened physical condition to oneself or others. * Intangibility Cancellation: The power to nullify the power of intangibility, allowing the user to physically interact with the target's body forcefully. * Invisibility Cancellation: The power to nullify the power of invisibility. * Invulnerability Negation: The power to nullify the power of invulnerability. * Magic Negation: The power to nullify the magical powers of others. * Negation Countering: The power to nullify the power of nullification. * Spell Negation: The power to nullify spells and there effect. * Mental Shield Penetration: The power to penetrate a person's psychic shield, allowing to invade a person's mind. * Physical Negation: The ability to negate physical capabilities. * Power Negation Field: Create a field that negates powers. * Probability Stabilization: Negate probability-altering powers. * Psionic Negation: Negate psionic powers. * Reality Alteration Negation: Negate reality-altering powers. * Resurrection Negation: Negate resurrection powers. * Shapeshifting Negation: Negate the usage of shapeshifting. * Telekinesis Negation: Negate telekinetic powers. * Telepathic Negation: Negate the usage of telepathy. * Teleportation Negation: Nullify teleportation. * Transformation Negation: Nullify transformations (Super Form, Mode Switching, etc.). * Vibration Negation: Nullify vibrations. Associations * Anti-Power Weaponry * Foreign Forces Removal * May accompany Power Bestowal. * Meta Power Negation * Negation * Nothingness Manipulation * Obsolescence * Omni-Negation * Power Deactivation * Power Erasure Limitations * This power affects only abilities beyond "normal" ones (i.e. the sort that only mortals are capable of putting up with). ** Ineffective against those who do not utilize supernatural powers in combat. * Unlike Power Erasure, effects are mostly temporary, only effective as long as the targets are within range. * Cannot affect users of Negation Immunity and Power Anchoring. * May be constantly active. ** May be uncontrollable. * May have a limited range, including touch only. * Some powers may not be negated. * May be a one-shot effect, powers being negated only at the instant of the attack, and will reactivate right after. * Could be dangerous in situations where supernatural powers are required to resolve. * May be limited to "dampening" or weakening powers. * Negating acquired abilities via Power Replication or Power Absorption may prove harder, depending on the amount copied/absorbed. Known Users Known Objects * Copen's revolver (Azure Striker: Gunvolt); via Carrera's power Greed Snatcher * Lightning Daggar (Arrowverse) * Intersecting Space (Denma) * The Shanti Virus (Heroes) * Haitian pills (Heroes) * Level 0 Gashats (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) * Vengestone (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) * Mark of Buddha's Punishment (Monkey King - The Hero Is Back) * Seastone/Sea-Prism Stone (One Piece); weakens Devil Fruit users * Yami Yami no Mi (One Piece) * Second Prana (Sidekicks) * Golden Candle (Sidekicks) * Rose Quartz's shield (Steven Universe) * Unknown Drug (UnOrdinary) * Star of Threbe (W.I.T.C.H) * Damper Capsules (Wildstorm/DC Comics) Gallery Manga/Anime Wonderweiss Exintinguir.gif|Wonderweiss' (Bleach) modified Resurrección, Extinguir is designed to negate & absorb all the flames created by Yamamoto's powers. File:Mikan's_Nullification_Alice.png|Mikan Sakura (Alice School) using her Nullification Alice to temporarily negate the powers of other Alice and takes no effect from any other powers. File:Oboro.jpg|Oboro's (Basilisk) Mystic Eyes can neutralize any abilities, even passive ones. File:Sakura_using_Rare_Kind_powers.png|Sakura Sakurakōji (Code:Breaker) using her Rare Kind ability, negating special powers by draining life force, the main source of all such powers. File:Belphegor.PNG|Rei Ogami (Code: Breaker) using the Black Flames of Belphegor to burn away all special powers. File:Sakurako_Sakurakōji_using_her_Vitality_and_sword.png|Sakurako Sakurakōji (Code:Breaker) wielding her sword that can slash through special powers and Rare Kinds, nullifying them. File:August.png|August (Fairy Tail) when he learns and copies magic of his enemies he can nullify them too. File:Désir.png|Désir (Karakuri Dôji Ultimo) has the ability to instantly nullify any other dôji within a specific radius of three meters. Tenzo_Suppresing_The_4_Tailed_Naruto.png|Yamato (Naruto) suppressing Naruto's Tailed Beast chakra form with Hokage Style Elder Jutsu: Tenth Edict On Enlightenment. File:Obito_as_the_Ten-Tails'_Jinchuriki.png|Obito Uchiha's (Naruto) Truth-Seeking Ball can negate most techniques while destroying matter, even an Reanimation/Impure World Reincarnation's regenerative powers, the only exception being natural energy such as Sage Jutsu/Senjutsu. File:Blackbeard_Nullifying_Ace's_Powers.png|With the powers of the Dark-Dark Fruit, Blackbeard (One Piece) can negate the powers of a Devil Fruit user by touch. File:Roark_Rampardos_Mold_Breaker.png|Using its "Mold Breaker" Rampardos (Pokémon) can neutralize its opponent's abilities, such as being immune to Pikachu's "Static". File:Sebastian_Weepinbell_Gastro_Acid_Adventures.png|Weepinbell (Pokémon Adventures) using Gastro Acid to nullify Lickilicky's ability. File:True_Reiki.png|In the hands of a special power user, Reiki (Tenjho Tenge) can negate all special powers as it has the Amaterasu's Dragon Gate imbued into it, absorbing vast quantities of ki to render power users as nothing more than "dolls". File:Fathersunpalm.jpg|Having infused the power of the Philosopher's Stone in the Earth beneath Amestris, Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) can nullify Alchemy throughout the country, with the exception of Xingese Alkahestry, Philosopher's Stone-powered alchemy, and alchemy that uses alkahestry principles. Nullified Power.jpeg|Clear Note and Vino’s (Zatch Bell!) spells are annihilation. Defensive spells like Superifo block and nullify attacks. Nature ÄRM, Smokescreen.PNG|With his Nature ÄRM, Smokescreen, Kouga (Marchen Awakens Romance) creates a mist which nullifies magical power. Eraserhead's Quirk.gif|Shota Aizawa/Eraserhead (My Hero Academia) can negate the Quirks of his targets... Shota Aizawa Erasure.gif|...just by looking at them. Sophia_Keren.png|By using the「Envy」 skill, Sophia Keren/Negishi Akiko (Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka?) can seal a person's skills. Video Games File:Noob_Saibot.png|Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) can negate special powers and defensive abilities by hitting his opponents with ghostly fireball-like projectiles. Cartoons/Comics Leech Marvel Comics.jpg|Leech (Marvel Comics) projects dampening field that disables additional neural pathways in the human brain, temporarily blocking access to any paranormal abilities so long as they are within range of his field’s radius. No-Girl Marvel Comics.png|No-Girl/Martha Johansson (Marvel Comics) can to negate/block other mutant's powers with conscious control of her powers. File:Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) can negate Spider-Man's abilities when they are in close proximity after his failed attempt to cure Spider-Man of his radiation-based powers. Mister Negative Marvel Comics.jpg|Mister Negative (Marvel Comics) can negate Anti-Venom's healing powers as long as his energy remains in contact with Anti-Venom. Damper_Capsule.png|Damper Capsules (Wildstorm/DC Comics) suppress a Kheran's powers for three hours. Web Animation Silent Strike.jpg|Silent Strike's (TF2 Freak) signature ability is to negate his enemies' powers temporarily. Live Television/Movies Theflashs5feat-770x433.jpg|Lightning Dagger (Arrowverse) Peters_pills.jpg|"Haitian pills" (Heroes) suppress special abilities in evolved humans. File:Shanti_virus_samples.jpg|The Shanti Virus (Heroes) destroys an evolved human's nervous system, and nullifies their power as a result. The Thundermans 2x24x25 A Hero Is Born -sd_20150702-22544994.jpg|King Crab (The Thundermans) blocks Max's telekinesis with his crab claw. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Negation Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries